


All I Have

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has lost everyone.(spoilers up till 3.03) Companion piece to Not A Dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

Elena can count on one hand how many parents she has lost, adding one more would make her use the other. She can deal with loss. But every time someone dies and a new person steps in to take care of her they end up dying as well.

  
Two days after her parents died she was doped up on pain meds and called her father’s cell. After she left the voicemail she realized that he was gone. She slept in their bed for a week forcing Jeremy to stay in their room as well.

  
Her parents were gone so they got Jenna.

  
Elena loved Jenna but she wasn’t sure if her young aunt, who didn’t really have her crap together, could become an adult for them. But she did and it was all her fault that Jenna was dead.

  
It was her fault John died to save her. That Isobel did what she did so she could have a normal life.

  
All the people Elena loved died because of her.

She doesn’t count Jeremy’s death because her little brother is downstairs in the kitchen pouring a bowl of cereal before work. If Jeremy was still dead then she would have no idea what to do with herself. She still doesn’t because Stefan is gone but its different.

  
If all of her family was gone she’d be alone, she’ll never count Katherine as kin. But she walks downstairs and sees Ric still sleeping on the couch. Elena forgot, kind of with the problems she’s been having, that Ric lost Jenna too.

  
So when he states he is leaving her to do everything alone. She’s pissed maybe even a bit of Katherine came out as she yelled.

  
So when she tells him that she is going to track down Stefan, whose in werewolf forest, she kind of wants Ric to get as angry as she did. It doesn’t take long before they are on the road and she drifts off to thinking about Stefan.

  
Or so she tells herself. Since Damon’s in her mind as well.

  
The ring she is clutching is what will make this work. She gives Ric some excuse that he needs it to survive this mess they are about to get into. All she wants to say is that her birth mother loved him and so did Jenna. Both women somehow without even trying trusted him with their children. 

  
Elena doesn’t want the ring back, unless she has kids but she doesn’t want any because of what she is, so giving it to Ric is wise. If Klaus finds out she is alive and kills her then she knows there is someone to look after Jeremy. Plus there is someone to look after Ric cause he clearly needs looking after these days.

  
She needs to tell him in some twisted way and not disrespecting her parents that Alaric Saltzman is now her father. That he needs to be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on after thinking about Stefan for too long. He needs to be the one to get through to Jeremy because he wont talk to her. He needs to be there because he’s all they have.

  
A day later she clears out Jenna’s clothes from the drawers hoping Ric can take the hint. He does. That night he comes over for dinner with his bags. He heads up to his room when he goes to bed.

  
Elena doesn’t want to count anymore dead parents on her hands. She doesn’t want to feel like everything is all her fault even if it is. She just wants to be protected. All she wants is all she has at the moment.

  



End file.
